Three Monster Hunters
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: And now we turn to the lives of three brothers who desire to become the greatest of monster hunters. Read FFN profile.


****

Three Monster Hunters

**By, Sonsasu **

**Chapter One **

**Roll Over… **

**Wake up… **

* * *

**Youngest Brother **

* * *

"Seraphune roll over…you're on my side." A loud grunt and some inaudible muttering came from the right side of the small bed. "No…you're on my side, you roll over Luma." Another grunt came from the opposite side of the bed. "I am not…now, roll over Phune." An annoyed snort filled the small house, which in turn followed the hissing of covers shifting. "Seraphune don't hog the blanket!"

Rolling over and sitting up, an ebon-skinned teenager with a golden circle tattooed on his forehead and gold lines under his eyes, glared down at his older brother Seraphune. Who at the current moment was lying on his side, beams of sunshine dappling from the window, shining directly in on his face, revealing short white hair that he normally smoothed back in spikes, but right now those spikes were sticking out everywhere like a thorn bush…

Luma poked him on his arm, drawing a soft hiss of pain and a clumsy backhanded shove, the lightly tanned skin was sporting a few recent bruises from their last mission, a fight with a Yain-Kut-Ku in the jungle. Sighing in defeat, Luma raked a hand through his shoulder length aqua hair, tugging gently at the braid near his right temple, if Seraphune did not wish to wake up or scoot over, then that was that, no one save for their third brother could bring him to life again… speaking of him…where was he?

Luma did not need to ponder said thought for long, because across the room, facing towards the footboard, the old wooden door swung wide open and in strode Ryoutso, fully equipped in his Father's multiple pieces of armor. His torso protected by steel armor, his arms covered with steel guards, wrapped around his waist a Shinobi Moon belt, and for greaves, Shinobi pants, strapped to his back a handed down Dead Revolver hammer.

One hand placed upon his hip and helmet cradled in the other, he kept tapping a finger against the grey metal of his Hi Metal cap, impatiently… Light brown hair, almost the shade of desert sand, braided and bound inside of a golden clasp, sitting atop the center of his crown, allowing the braid to hang down past his waist. With skin a shade lighter then Seraphune's and sapphire blue eyes, Ryoutso stood taller then both of his younger brothers.

* * *

**Eldest Brother **

* * *

"Get up you two, the village Elder said to be at his house in the morning…" He made a motion toward the window and Luma smiled weakly, nodding before rising out of bed.

"Let me guess…Phune won't wake up…" Luma made a small sound of agreement, muffled because of his head being inside of their giant item box, Ryoutso rolled his eyes. Puckering his lips he whistled, after a few seconds past a loud squealing sound outside made Luma lift his head grinning. Like a little ball of pink lightening, a small piglet rushed inside, balling into the backs of Ryoutso's legs, knocking him right over and sending his helm flying. This of course made Luma laugh while sticking his head back into box, leaving Ryoutso to try to detangle himself from the squealing piggy's happy snout kisses.

All the while, Seraphune slept peacefully unaware.

Ryoutso had finally gotten his hands around the white and blue striped creature, sitting up with their pet in his lap chuckling at having not anticipated the little ball of energy tackling him. Scratching behind soft floppy ears to calm the wiggling mass he rose to his feet, tucking Mono under his arm, but not before grabbing his helmet.

While Luma continued to remove Seraphune's armor and his own, Ryoutso had gone over to the bedside, a huge grin splitting his face. Holding the squirming piglet, he settled it next to Seraphune, who had unfortunately rolled on his back. Mono peered from Ryoutso to the sleeping body beside him, then let out another happy squeal and pounced upon the exposed chest, giving as many snout kisses as he could.

A loud shout of surprise rose over the piglet's joyful oinks, while Luma was on the floor guffawing, tears running down his dark cheeks, his armor half on half off, and Ryoutso was clutching at his side, laughing, leaning against the wall. After a few moments, the cheerful creature stopped kissing the struggling Seraphune and hopped off the bed, three seconds later, a tiny squeak of shock came from the ebon teen, Mono wanted to give kisses to his second master too…

Chuckles dying down, Ryoutso moved from the wall walking over to his youngest brother Luma, sprawled on the dirt floor, limbs spread as if making a snow Rathalos and sitting on his heaving stomach their blue and white striped piglet. "Enough playing Mono, go back outside, I think the village Elder would like a few kisses too." He let out a happy oink and then bounded off Luma's stomach, heading out the open door. "He'll be okay for a mild distraction... Now…both of you up and moving! You have ten minutes to get dressed and meet me outside!" Ryoutso turned on his heel, following Mono out the door, leaving a glaring Seraphune and an amused Luma behind.

* * *

**Middle Brother **

* * *

Grumbling beneath his breath, Seraphune bounced off the bed, internally wincing when the frame groaned in protest from his weight. Scratching behind his right ear, he pursed his lips and walked over to Luma, watching as his younger brother scrambled to get into his purple gunner Guild Knight vest.

"Nine minutes!"

The loud shout made Seraphune swing around towards the door, spotting part of Ryoutso's arm, clad within the pale skin of the Khezu armor, the sunlight glinting off the steel elbow guard. "We heard you the first time!" Seizing his father's handed down Rathalos armor from the floor, he began to adorn the scaled leg greaves, hopping from foot to foot as he put on the heavy boots. "Luma give me a hand…I can't reach the clasps…" Still trying to reach behind his back, those damn chest clasps that linked from behind eluded his grasp with a passion.

"Eight minutes!"

Seraphune's remark never had a chance to spill forth, because a yelp of surprise came first, as the iron chest piece tightened to the point of chocking. "T-too tight…!" Immediately the pressure eased away, allowing him a chance to glare over his broad shoulder. "Oops…" Luma mumbled, a barely contained grin fighting for freedom.

"Seven minutes!"

This time it earned an annoyed glare from Luma, "Done…your weapon is leaning in the corner, grab mine too." Rolling his shoulders to adjust to the armor, Seraphune leaned down and grabbed his helm, then walked the short distance to the rack that hung on the stone wall. Two weapons remained, both lying on their sides, the first was an Eager Cleaver, a long steel gray Great Sword, shaped as a katana and almost taller then the wielder, its only element, electricity. The second, belonging to Luma, was the rare Demon Lock, shaped unlike any other Bowgun, it was polished from a simple Ruststone within the Great City. From tales the Village Elder told, it was like…a musket gun…or something like that, ahead of its time the old-timer said.

"Six minutes!"

Shaking his head, Seraphune grabbed the hilt of his sword and slid it into the sheath on his back, though apparently, he took too long, for Luma appeared at his side, picking up his gun, placing it onto his back. "Come on before Ryoutso dragged up outside by our ears…like he did when we were younger." That earned a short bark of laughter as they headed towards the door, but once outside Luma and Seraphune shielded their eyes from the bright sun.

"Five min…! Oh good, let's go." Striding off, Ryoutso did not waste any time head for the Elder's house and nor did his brothers, they quickly fell in step behind him, both fighting down yawns that threatened every step of the way.

"What are we doing…?" Luma's question drew a smile on Ryoutso's face.

"Not telling… But I'll give you a hint…Diablos."

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

**This story is for my friends Seraphune and Ryoutso from Monster Hunter **

**Also…to a lost friend of MH **

**So if you're reading this **

**Ens vor nado Ter **

* * *

**And you can look up some of the pictures for Monster Hunter on a Google search **

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Monster Hunter **

**© 2007-I own Luma and the plot, Ryoutso belongs to…well Ryoutso, and Seraphune belongs to…well Seraphune **


End file.
